Memory
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: When the girls lose their memories, they fall for the wrong guys. Can the boys fix everything, or are they doomed to a life without the girl of their dreams?
1. Problems

"Darcy? Darcy, are okay?"

"Stormy, can you hear me?"

"Ami, are you alright?"

The three girls slowly opened their eyes and looked up at the three boys standing above them.

"Huh?" Darcy blinked. "Wh-what happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Koichi said.

One boy, Takuya, sat down next to Darcy and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she mumbled. "Wait, who are you, and why are you hugging me?"

Takuya looked at her, dumbfounded. "Wha? It's me, Takuya," he said. "Remember?" Darcy shook her head.

"What about you, Stormy?" Koichi asked, just as confused as Takuya. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you know my name?" Stormy asked, equally confused.

"That's strange," Koji mumbled. Thinking he was helping, he grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her up, and was surprised when she pulled away from him.

"Stay away from me!" she said firmly. "I don't even know you!"

"Takuya, you idiot!" Koji said, whacking the back of Takuya's head.

"Hey! What did I do?" Takuya shouted.

"It was your idea to come out here!" Koji shot back.

"Guys, stop it," Koichi said, but it didn't work. Koji and Takuya kept arguing. Koji got so angry, he tackled Takuya to the ground, and only stopped trying to beat up his enemy/friend when Stormy and Ami pulled the boys away from each other. Actually, Stormy pulled Koji off Takuya, while Ami helped Takuya up. She turned to Koji, angry. "Why the 'ell did you do zat?" she said. "You 'ave absolutely no right 'urting him! Whatever it is you're talking about, I'm sure it was not 'is fault, so you can't say zat!" She had a bit of a French accent, when normally she only had it after she came back from visiting her father and sister in France.

"He can say what he wants!" Stormy told Ami before Koji could answer. "Who are you to tell him what to say or do?"

But Ami ignored Stormy's comment. "Monsieur Takuya, are you alright?" she asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he said. Like Koji and Koichi, he was surprised by Stormy and Ami's behavior, and was even more shocked when Stormy hugged Koji.

"They can't remember," Koichi said, watching with vague amusement as Koji tried to push Stormy away.

"Maybe it's better this way," Darcy said, hugging Koichi. "I mean, now we can start over, right?"

Now Takuya was the amused one, he found the twins' expressions funny. Yet at the same time, he was jealous that Darcy was with Koichi, and worried that Ami might fall for him...

(Well, off to an interesting start, oui (yes in French)? A little foreshadowing there, too I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get the 2nd one up soon!)


	2. Solutions

Koji finally managed to push Stormy away. Stormy gave Koji a flirty wink. Darcy was trying to kiss Koichi, who was trying to pull away. Koji felt a shiver run down his spine.

Ami kissed Takuya on the cheek. He quickly got up and pulled Koji and Koichi away from the girls. "Okay, we gotta find a way to get them back to normal," he said firmly.

"Right," Koji said. "I think we should try to remind them what it was like before they lost their memories."

Stormy shocked Takuya and jumped onto Koji. Darcy cast a spell to make Takuya blind.

Takuya fell, but quickly got up, and tried to look around, but he couldn't see anything.

"Great," Koji muttered. He watched as Ami helped Takuya over to a "safer" area and started casting random spells that would hopefully give him his eyesight back, as was more determined to get the girls back to normal.

Stormy entered her hands into Koji's underwear. She rubbed Koji's bottom.

Again, Koji pushed her away. "Cut it out," he said.

"Your skin feels so smooth. It just wants me to make it get shocked by me." said Stormy, shocking Koji a little.

"Stop it!" Koji said, much firmer this time.

Ami finally found the right spell, and Takuya soon had his eyesight back. He looked at Stormy and Koji, then at Darcy and Koichi.

Darcy was unconscious. There was rock on her head. "Sorry, Takuya, but I had to do that." said Koichi.

"We gotta fix this," Takuya said. "I think I agree with Koji's idea. We should get them alone, you with Stormy, Koji with Ami, and me with Darcy, and try to remind them what it was like with us."

"You first. Me last." said Koichi.

"Fair enough, I guess," Takuya said. "Okay, so it'll be me, then Koji, then you. Right. I just hafta wait from Darcy to wake up."

Darcy awoke.

Takuya smiled and helped Darcy up. "Hey, mind if I talk to you? Alone?" he asked. Darcy nodded.

"Cool," Takuya said. He led Darcy to a more private spot and pulled her close. He kissed her on the cheek. Darcy slapped Takuya.

"Ow! Hey!" Takuya said. "What was that for?"

"For kissing me! My true love is Koichi!" shouted Darcy. Koichi paled.

"You don't understand," Takuya said. "You lost your memory, but before that you were my girlfriend! I'm not lying!"

Koichi fainted.

Stormy began to glow.

Koji ran over to his brother and tried to wake him.

Disheartened, Takuya went back to the others.

Koichi was coughing up blood. Koji kept trying to wake up Koichi. "This isn't good," he kept mumbling, worried.

Koichi was freezing cold. Koji took off his coat and placed it over Koichi, but it didn't help. Koji looked around for something that could help. Koichi shivered even more. Koji sighed. It was obvious how worried he was.

Stormy watched her "love's" sadness and walked to Koji. "Can I do something to help?" asked Stormy.

"I...I dunno, maybe," Koji said. He looked back at Koichi.

Koichi was still coughing up blood. Stormy kissed Koichi's lips.

_I wonder..._, Koji thought as he watched the two.

Koichi helped. Koji smiled, hoping it would work.

Koichi awoke. Stormy removed her lips and got her memories back.

Koji sighed, happy Koichi was okay, as well as because Stormy was back to normal.

Stormy hugged Koichi.

"One couple down, two to go," Takuya mumbled.

Darcy slipped off the cliff. Takuya ran and grabbed her hand, stopping her from falling. Darcy's high heels fell into the river. Takuya helped Darcy back up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Darcy was panting. Takuya hugged her. Darcy hugged Takuya back. Takuya smiled, happy Darcy was okay. He kissed her. Darcy kissed him back.

Cherubimon appeared and grabbed Koji by the collar of his shirt. Ami saw Cherubimon. "Let go of him!" she yelled. Cherubimon grinned. He began to poke Koji. Koji tried to get away.

Noticing Koji's discomfort, Ami turned into her winx form and attacked Cherubimon, but Cherubimon disappeared with Koji.

Ami sighed and teleported herself to the two. Cherubimon had turned Koji into a baby and was now holding Koji. Ami couldn't help but smile a little when she saw baby Koji. "But, I don't understand," she mumbled, "Why'd you turn him into a baby?"

"To get the warrior of darkness back." said Cherubimon, "Or this boy loses his life." Cherubimon put one of his hands towards Koji's mouth.

With sudden fury, Ami attacked Cherubimon, using her strongest possible attack. Cherubimon dodged and he entered his hand into Koji's mouth. "Stop it!" Ami yelled, slightly out of breath from using so much energy on her attack. "Leave him alone!"

Cherubimon grinned as he took his hand out of Koji's mouth. He allowed Koji to return into his normal body, but he had poisoned Koji.

Koji passed out. Ami attacked Cherubimon with as much force as she could. She was really angry now.

Cherubimon disappeared and the poison disappeared. Darcy appeared in her winx forms. She opened a portal and Stormy and Reichmon flew out. Darcy waited for BurningGreymon.

BurningGreymon came out soon after. Ami fell to her knees, panting.

Reichmon walked up to Koji and turned back into Koichi. He gave Koji a wedgie.

Koji glared at Koichi. "What was that for?" he asked as he walked over to Ami.

Koichi laughed. Stormy smiled.

Koji helped Ami up and hugged her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded wearily. "Yeah, but what about you? Are you okay?" she asked, still breathing kind of heavily.

Icy appeared. "Hm, it seems my fun has run out," she said. Stormy growled. She was really mad. Darcy walked to Stormy, being calm.

"What are you talking about?" Takuya shouted.

Icy sighed. "Oh, come on," she said. "When your dear girlfriends all suddenly collapsed, you didn't think it was something like a spell?" She sighed. "You're dumber than you look, and you don't look that smart."

Darcy appeared behind Icy and kicked her back. Icy dodged it, and attacked Darcy.

"Attack now, Stormy!" shouted Darcy. Stormy grabbed Icy's ponytail and began to twirl her sister around.

Icy was swung around and around. She tried to attack Stormy, but puked. She teleported to Koichi and was now threatening to kill him with an ice crystal. "Unhand my boyfriend, Icy!" shouted Stormy.

Ami attacked Icy, but she dodged it. "Careful now," Icy said, "Or he might pay the price!" Koichi whimpered and tried to get free.

Ami appeared behind Icy and Koichi. She sent a wave of almost blinding white energy through Icy, causing her to lose her grip on Koichi. Koichi fell to the ground. He was caught by Stormy.

"Until next time," Icy said, disappearing.

Ami landed and turned back into her normal form. She fell into Koji's waiting arms. He hugged her again, and kissed her, now completely restoring her memory.

"Everything's normal again," Takuya said happily. Koji and Koichi nodded in agreement.

"Let's get outta here?" Stormy said. Darcy nodded and teleported everyone back home.

(End! Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
